carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal residences
The royal residences are several castles, palaces and houses in Brunant, formerly or currently used by the Royal Family. Some of the residences are owned and administered by the government, mostly through the National Monuments Trust, though they are at the family's disposal. Some residences, however, are privately-owned. Since 1955, the residences have been opened up for public visits. Residences Realpaleis ]] The Realpaleis is the principal palace used by the Royal Family. It was built from 1772-1791 in Koningstad and serves as the monarch's working palace and as his home. It is also used to receive foreign dignitaries. Parts of it are opened as a museum throughout the year. Grijzestad Palace ]] Grijzestad Palace is the old royal palace located in Grijzestad, built in 1506-1513. It served as the main residence from 1506-1784, until the Carrington era. Since then, it has been used as a summer retreat. Most of the palace is opened up as a museum to the public; prior to 1900, it housed the Royal Art Collection, which now forms the National Museum of Art in Koningstad. Huis ten Bergen ]] Huis ten Bergen is the personal residence of the Van Draak family. Unlike the other current royal residences, it is privately-owned by the family. Built in the 17th century, it has been owned by the Van Draak family since 1806 and is currently occupied by the Prince Wilhelm, Princess Leonore and their children. Huis ten Bergen is occasionally used as a winter retreat. It is not open to the public, though people are able to tour the grounds and the gardens free of charge. Former residences Bitburg Castle Bitburg Castle is an old medieval castle near Swantown. It was built in 1429-1443 and was a defensive home for the Royal family and it was used for that purpose during the Brunanter Civil War. Bitburg castle is no longer used (though the family may still use it if wanted). In 1955, it was opened to the public as a museum. Caroline Palace Caroline Palace was built for Caroline, The Queen Mother, but her death in 1904 saw the palace become property of her son, Prince Eugen. The property remained within this branch of the Royal Family until 1965, when it was sold to Anton Roos. It's current owner remains unknown and the house itself is strictly guarded. Koningsberg Palace The Koningsberg Palace is a palace in Koningstad Centrum that currently serves as the meeting place of the Congress, both the House of Representatives and the Senate. It was built for King Marten I and the Royal Family used this as a retreat. Leuvisberg Castle Leuvisberg Castle is a Renaissance-era castle near Vianna in Carrington Parish. It was built on the orders of King Leuvis II, but was sold in 1613 and serves as the home of the Count of Drenthe and his family since then. Steenhuis Manor Steenhuis Manor was the original summer retreat of the king in Koningstad, but it is currently neither owned by the government or the Van Draak family. James Stanton is the current owner of this large estate. Villa Francesca Villa Francesca in Cettatie was built for Crown Prince Johan's lover Charlotte de Loménie. From 1851 on, it was used by Queen Maria Francesca, former Prince Ferdinand and his family and the Brunanter consulate in Cettatie. It was demolished in 1974. Until 2019, a rebuilt chapel remained property of the Royal Family. Bitburg Castle 4.jpg|Bitburg Castle Caroline Palace 2.jpg|Caroline Palace Koningsberg Palace 1.jpg|Koningsberg Palace Leuvisberg Castle.jpg|Leuvisberg Castle Steenhuis Manor 1.jpg|Steenhuis Manor Villa Francesca.jpg|Villa Francesca Visiting the palaces See also: www.brp.go.bt All the palaces, except Huis ten Bergen, are open year-round. On select occasions, the Realpaleis may be closed, but all the others may be visited any time of year. Category:Lists Category:Royal residences